Cresent Moon
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: Zoey is killed in an attack with Kalona leaving Nyx to find a new chosen one, so she chooses a girl who has just got Marked and is living at the OKC H.O.N.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY P.C CAST! **

**Sorry short chapter working on getting the storyline out Please leave Reviews! Chapter 2 Soon to come!**

* * *

><p>Hunched down to stay out of the sight of the humans below Lyra watched the tracker from the rafters of the field house of Piedmont High School. She could clearly see the young girl he was after, surely he was replacing the young Zoey Redbird whom died but mere weeks before due to Kalona. Lyra shuttered at the thought of her father the one person she shared the strange connection to. A light breeze blew from an open window moving her long black hair breaking her from her thoughts. She jumped down closer to get a better look at the girl before her fate be decided using her black wings to guide her save yet quite landing. Her attention drew to the small white girl toward the end of the court standing out of the way of the basketball as the tracker approached her. He lifted a long pale white finger at her before reciting the ceremonial words.<p>

"Kristen Masen! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Thy voice of the Goddess Nyx. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

The girl looked up quickly before passing out those around her screamed and panicked. Assuming it was one of the girls friends screamed and started crying as she ran to her friend.

"Kristen! Oh God Please God! Not my best friend!"

With a long sigh Lyra unfolded her wings and took off into the sky. She flew over Oklahoma City watching those below before landing at the House of Night. Her skin burned as the goddess Nyx gifted her with a mark of her own. Not a vampire but not a human. Nyx's own guardian angel the only one of her kind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! I dont think this chapter is the greatest but its a good kick off to get Kristen to the H.O.N. Please read and review!=^_^=**

* * *

><p>Kristen<p>

I looked around during gym class while we played our game of basketball. I didn't see the vampyre until it was to late. The trackers pale white finger pointed directly at me and a flash of light hit me hard. I must have been out awhile because I woke up in the nurses office to the screams of my mother and the principal.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Masen your daughter is no longer welcomed here.."

"That is absurd! She can't go to that damn school I wont allow it."

Another voice entered the conversation one I didn't recognize but I knew it was a man.

"Ma'am I assure you your daughter would be plenty save at our school. She will be around many others of her kind..." He was cut off by my mother

"You don't know the difference between yourself and her! Your f**king kind ruined my daughter!"

I could tell by the way the man replied that he was holding back hissing at her.

"Mrs. Masen, If you would please trust me as High Priest of the Oklahoma City House of Night. That your daughter Kristen would be save in our care.

"What daughter..." she snapped "You killed her"

Her words hit me like a ton off bricks. My own mother didn't want me let alone want a vampyre in the family. I knew I had to go to the House of Night as soon as possible.

My mother walked into the nurses office as I pretend to wake up and smiled at her but she looked at me in discussed. I then knew how my mother felt about me.

"Mmmom whats wrong?"

She just shook her head and left. I caught a glimpse of a tall man standing in the office talking to the principal. As he looked over to me I looked away ashamed to be basicly abandoned by my family. A voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Kristen?"

I turned around in a flash to see Mary standing there in her gym wear. The black haired indian girl looked as if she had been crying over a loss of a family member. I went to hug her and she flinched, scared.

"Mary I'm fine. I'm not dead so please stop crying.."

"The hell you are Kristen..." Mary had cussed for the first time "You a f**king vamprye fledgling."

Her words hit me hard aswell I was about to lose it. I had just lost my mom, Now my best friend. The man talking to the principal stood behind Mary waiting to talk to me. When Mary turned around to leave she ran smack dab into his chest. It would have been funny to see her scream. But she shuttered and left.

"Kristen Masen, I am Derek High Priest of the Oklahoma City House of Night..." I listened to his words nervously "I would like to extend to you the invitation to leave at once with me."

It seemed like forever before I finally accepted his invitation. Thus my journey began to the House of Night.


End file.
